mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 173: Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 16 - 30
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 16 - 30" was originally released on October 28, 2013. Description In the second part of our "Travis is on his honeymoon so we're improvising" special, Justin and Griffin recount some of their favorite MBMBaM memories from the early days. Suggested Talking Points Freak in the bedroll, dad stew, Fergimorphs, the flannel algorithm, pores, going fetal, the Rock Lobster diet, crotch attention, fleshy acorn, Wilson Phillips Outline Episode ?? 01:43 - ???? 03:04 - ???? 05:24 - ???? Episode 16: Coach 07:25 - Y - I am trying to get my son trained to defecate in a bag instead of a toilet (or diaper). Any suggestions/tips? My wife and I are very environment conscious and have been thinking of ways to teach this to our three year old son. He isn't potty trained yet and we don't really want him formally trained to use a toilet which we believe wastes water and drains resources. My wife and I started going in bags about two years ago and we use the excrement (blended with other materials) to fertilize our garden and also sell it to friends for extra spending money. But we have had problems getting him to squat and be patient enough to go. How can we encourage him? Prizes? Punishment? What has worked for you? Additional Details: He won't need a bag to be packed into his backpack because he will be home schooled. Again, he doesn't have to worry about getting made fun of because he will be home schooled. Episode ?? 10:24 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Lala, who asks: How do you get airbrushed poreless skin naturally? Is it possible? 12:15 - I've just started this wonderful relationship with an amazing girl I met through Dungeons & Dragons tabletop gaming group. The problem is: I have never been in a serious relationship before. I don't know when or how to display the appropriate signs of affection (hugging, kissing, holding hands). Please help as soon as possible. -- Dating & Dragons 13:59 - Ever since my son could speak, my wife and I have been in disagreement about one thing: what to call his private area. My wife, being a traditionalist, refers to it as his penis. I, being a little more hip, call it his junk. Now when he refers to it as his junk, my wife cringes and gives me dirty looks. What do you guys think? Where do you stand on the matter? 16:25 - I can't seem to get my wife's attention! We both work fast paced jobs, long hours, and long commutes. We're either going full speed or passed out from exhaustion. We tend to buzz right by each other on most days. My question is, how can I get her to slow down and start hanging out more? I'd like to do something special, so I figured I'd solicit some expert advice from you guys. As a side note, Molly (my wife) is a loyal listener, so she should be listening right now, assuming you get to my question. Maybe a plea directly to her would do the trick. The MBMBaM wedding proposal was a home run; could you spare a little magic for us? -- Chris Via Gmail 18:09 - Is it wrong to take a naked Jacuzzi with your dad and other men in a men's locker room after a hard workout? Before you start leaping to conclusions, no one checks anyone out, but it seems silly to me to dirty a new swimsuit after working out, especially since it's a five minute Jacuzzi before a sauna. I mean, even if I wore a swim suit - you are naked under it anyway. Episode 20: Super Donuts 22:06 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user DK, who asks: How should I wear a flannel shirt without looking bad? It is a red-black plaid flannel shirt. Options: white v-neck black wife beater white wife beater black crew neck grey crew neck no undershirt how many buttons undone? 0 1 2 3 etc Bonus: What type of jeans? Add or deduct things. I am a guy. I am skinny. I have short hair. Episode ?? 25:08 - ???? Episode 26: Bases Loaded 26:20 - Y - Sent in by JPhonic, from Yahoo Answers user River Cole, who asks: What does Bj Or Hj Mean in sex terms? well my friend used it in abbrivations and idk what it means:/ Episode ?? 28:48 - Do you have any suggestions on tactics to respond to people like this and still keep my sense of self-worth? -- Tucker from Gmail 29:43 - There's a hot girl cashiering at my local hyper market. I have only seen her once, and have not been through her checkout line. What can I purchase at her register to make a great first impression? Is there a sequence of items that will make her mind? Money Zone 31:22 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Personal message from Robert and Tiffany Eaton. Personal message from Justin (not Justin). Advertisement for Sawbones. Episode 19: Bad Seed 37:46 - Y - What would I have to do to become a wizard? I would like to be either a Vampire or a Wizard and I haven't gotten anything too promising on becoming a Vampire, so i would like some information, some steps to take to become a Wizard. 40:06 - Y - Why are cats testicles furry and humans not? I would like furry testicles thank you. Furry cat testicles look so cool, dont you think so? 41:31 - ???? 42:37 - ???? 45:07 - ???? Episode 23: Dad Stew 45:58 - Y - Who sings better justin bieber or sisqo(the thong song)what? the thong song was the biggest single since billy jean(Michael Jackson) do you think justin can top that Episode ?? 48:26 - ???? 48:48 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Blue Double ATV Racer, who asks: How do I get my girlfriend to start to rub my crotch while we make out? Ugh, I don't know how to get her to. We've been making out since forever and I get excited but my crotch just needs some attention. How do I go about this? 50:40 - ???? 51:57 - ???? 52:26 - ???? 53:13 - How do I leverage my new car into getting girls? 54:15 - Treetops asks: is there an easier way to lose weight than this 54:55 - ???? 56:57 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Ashley P, who asks: IS THIS TRUE MY MOM SAID THAT AFTER U HAVE SEX YOU WONT GORW ANYMORE EX:GET TALLER? Episode 20: Super Donuts 58:28 - Formspring - I'm a guy and I'm thinking of shaving my legs. If so, how far up the leg should I shave? What are your thoughts on men shaving legs? Episode ?? 59:46 - ???? Episode 22: Lovegoose 60:44 - Y - Sent in by Eric Near, from Yahoo Answers user Ben Edwards, who asks: I think that i am in love with a goose, what should i do? Housekeeping 64:42 - Housekeeping Episode 28: The Bagel Bite Tree 65:39 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Billy Raynolds, who asks: Why do chinese people eat food? Category:Episodes Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Unfinished Category:Jakob Locker